The Anime Crew Season 2: Childrens Rebellion
by MULTUS
Summary: These is what the title in tells. The kids are older, not teens yet, still kids. Also a new anime girl joins the crew
1. Chapter 1

** AN:(I'm only gonna put them fighting the Colossus I would write them fighting funny, oh and plus Starfy is 8 so is Plasmo. And Tuckers 10)**

**Shadow of the Colossal Idiots **

Damion was thinking while sleeping in his blue boxers.

"I really want to take title of the stone gatherer, but the big myth giants has the stones i need", "I wish i was there to gather it with people to spread the word" he yawned "I..._wish". _

Damion woke up on a black horse next to a shrine with there was 2 powers souls swarming around in there that he could get because a mysterious told him to.

He walked down the stairs confused and when he looked back and saw a whole castle, then he heard a crack. "Come out" he saw nothing, then turned back around. Then he felt somebody smack him in the back of the head. "...Luffy", "No i'm Levi of course is me... how we get here?". "All i did was wish that i cou... it was me".

Luffy dropped kicked him down the stairs, but a sword fell from Damions' pocket. "Why you have a sword?" said Luffy. "Oh the Voice told me to reflect the sword up to find the 16... i think the word was Colossus".

"Well raise your sword and tell us where the first is" Damion raised the sword "It's directly above that hill" said Damion. So they went on the horse to the bottom of the mountain, then they saw a perfectly setup parkour way to the top. "O come on this is Bull, so much bull. said luffy. They parkoured to the top. "Can you stop panting and..." they both saw a Colossus with 3 open places to stand on his back. "It's huge... giant... and... Bear..ish" they saw a bear face on the colossus. "Okay theres hair showing on the colossus so we have to stab the leg then climb it to the head then.." Luffy interrupted him "Or" he shot-put the sword into the colossus eye, the colossus charged at them, but missed and fell of then died. "or that". Then the black things struck Luffy and Damion and knocked him out.

The 3rd Colossus

The 3rd colossus column hit luffy's head, but bounced off, The colossus fell and exploded his own head. "I thought it took our powers", "I'm still rubber but i can't stretch" The Black veins hit Damion but when it came to Luffy, Luffy punched it down to the floor, but the veins upper-cutted it and struck him mid-air.

The 5th Colossus

The bird came at Damion, the Damion got water and Tossed it as its eyes and the Avion got impaled by a rock.

The 11th Colossus

The Bull came at them it got both of them off the edge but they both took him down with them. When it hit the floor it flew off Luffys body and fell off a steeper cliff. They both high five.

16th Colossus

They both approached the last one "Boy that took 5 minutes" said Luffy, "Why are you mean today", "Cause I didn't get my meat coffee". They both felt a power inside them then Damion checked his arm it turned emerald. "I'M BACK BABY" Damion's body was white like Raion

(He had a Buff broly body, torn up wings, fangs on every teeth, his finger tips were claws, and his body was made out of crystals).

Damion went on the bottom of the colossus "Crystal cone laser" shot the Colossus through the tube then incinerated it. Then he absorb the steel parts and stone into his body.

There was a portal that formed in front of them "Meet you on the other side, so they jumped in. They both appeared next to Damions bed. Then the demon colossus was in the room then Jenny screamed. "I will find a new host for the body" then the colossus teleported away.

**Epilogue**

"Hey dad look" said Starfy and he turned into the demon colossus then back to himself "I have control over it too, yeah".


	2. A New Addition Special

**(HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW ADDITION FROM ANOTHER ANIME** *dbz*.** AND IT'S A SPECIAL**)

The Fourth Wheel

They 3 boys were running away from Damion trying to get his hat back, but then a little person went in front of him "Solar Flare" that blinded him for 1 minute, "Come guys come on it's safe here" the person pulled them in to a dumpster. "Thanks now who are you" said Starfy, "Oh Just call me Pan". The guys pupil turned into hearts and they're sweating. ALL OF THEM: "Um um, um... hi Pannnnn". Do you guys have a cool place I can crash?" said Pan. "I know one", "No i know one better", "Know mines is better" Starfy and Plasmo were fighting, but Tucker snuck Pan out "Um, my friends are in a different location do you still wanna come?". "Sure".

They went to the Hydrobolic Time-chamber, then Starfy and Plasmo came back with with black eyes and bruises.

"Our friends are kinda strong" said Tucker.

They all saw Damion and Raion bouncing all over the place clashing fist and in the back round Luffy using both arms to block Jenny's Scythe, plus starfire and Blackfire clashing blasts. "Hey guys pause and greet Pan" Tucker said, Everyone came down, the men had towels over their necks and the woman had water bottle... and oil.

"So i've seen you pigging out at the club we went to" said Damion

"Hehe..." she turned to the boys while the rest still went off fighting "So guys do you wanna see something cool" she told them how to do a secret (No spolier) moves. Then something blasted through the side of the chamber.

Everybody gasped except Pan

"BAYONETTA how are you alive?". "ARTHRAGOTHRA," her dress created shackles on their hands and feet, "Looks like somebody forgot to erase my dress". Then she tried to cut their heads off, but Pan interfered and dodged her sword and punched her back out, "She evil right?" they nodded, she flew after.

**EPIC FIGHTS WITH A BADASS ENDINGS ENGAGED **

They both had their stance at the middle of a crossroad street. Pan tried to punch her but she grabbed her fist kneed her in the stomach grabbed her arms and tossed her to a building mid-way through she tried to put her into a torture machine with the spiked doors. When she got closer and closer to squishing her: "Hey pole-dancer!" Bayonetta turned around and she saw the 3 boys starring each other in a triangle formation. "FU...SION...HA". They formed into 1 person with that gotenks voice.

"You're going down" (at the base of the purple hair was a palm tree hair, with a majin buu long hair. Their eyes were green, and their incrusted part of their vest was green. The vest and and the pants were white. Also they had biceps and a six pack).

Tuckmofy upper cutted her "Gum Gum Storm" she stopped the move mid-air then did the climax with the six giant fist then beat the crap out off him. They paused the fist all together but the fist formed into one and came at them "Thanks for covering me out boys but I got it from here" said Pan as she was covered by yellow Chi that was shaking the ground, she came out Super Sayian 3!. She flew in front of the fist "DRAGON FIST" she bursted through the fist and evaporated it.

It eventually went through Bayonetta "Guys NOW!" Pan did and Tuckmofy both did "KA...ME...HAAA...MEE...HAAA" from both side colliding in her chest blew her up. Then Pan fainted, but Plasmofy caught her on the ground. Then somebody levitated in front of them punched them in the face that separated them 3. "LET GO OF PAN" pan woke up "NO i wanna stay" then rest of the group fell from the sky.

"If she wants to stay let her stay" said Raion. "You have to fight me for it then" said Goku. Goku turned into god mode then stood on the top of a sky scrapper. Raion, Damion, Jenny, Starfy turned into their ultra modes and flew at him. Goku was dodging the punches up top. But at the bottom Starfire and Blackfire was heating the building. When it did Goku jumped of the heat, then Luffy Bazookaed him onto the top of the building.

That's when Starfire and Blackfire tossed the building into a thicker building

Health 20,000,000\30,000,000

Jenny met him inside the building and tried to scythe his head but goku rolled away from it. Got back up and Jenny and him did the Matrix kung fu until goku blasted her through house then jumped on her back until her Ultra mode disappeared and oil ran down the side of her mouth. As Goku starred down at her Luffy tackled him in the speed of light and gum gum Red Hawk stormed him through the building. Goku blocked and did "KAMEHAMEHA" him and Luffy was knocked out with blood all over his chest and some on his eyes.

Health 15,000,000\30,000,000

Starfire and Blackfire came at him together with the Nuke Punch. A big explosion happened, the size of brolys blast. The nuke effected them too so they were bruised all over.

Health 10,000,000\30,000,000

They other 3 guys came, Starfys' tendrils held gokus arms and legs while Damion and Raion scratched him and punched him. Starfy let him go then use his big fist to punch Goku against the wall. That's when Goku spirit bombed them and they were all completely bloody.

Health 100\30,000.000

Goku who was all half bruised and half bloody grabbed Pan hand and yanking back. "I wanna stay to stay", "NO you wont", "**YES SHE WILL" **said Tucker as the world shook and created a crater. (Tucker body was yellow and made out of gold his hair was like vegetas but Purple).

He came at goku upper cutted him and shocked him back down with the thickest like lighting as big as a Hurricane down at him which made a bigger crater.

Health -1,000\30,000,000

Tucker fainted. Then everybody woke up fine "I gave you guys a senzu bean you guys won all thanks to this guy" she kissed him on the cheek.

Starfy and Plasmo: "Dang it!".


	3. Blood Fest

**(Just TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW IT'S GONNA BE ANOTHER BLOODY BATTLE WITH A 4TH TIME RETURNING VILLAIN, IM GONNA GIVE YOU A HINT "CURSE YOU KAKAROT".)**

**Blood Fest****  
**

The 3 guys were in a relax coconut snack bar across town sipping a straw out of a coconut wearing a Hawaiian shirts. "You know what we deserve this after getting our blood bags were set" said Damion turning his head to them then back at the coconut.

In the National Market

Tucker was moving the shopping cart to the canned food isle then somebody stopped him "I'm here to stop Kakarot and I finally perfected my form to beat him". Tucker knew what he was talking about "Oh, you mean Goku we already beat him we shook hands and all that hes a good guy". "You...Beat...Kakarot... then that means your the only threat now". The guy punched Tuck in the face and flew across the isles and market.

Jenny saw Tuck fly across her face looked pass the isle and saw the guy. She flew at him punched him in the face flipped over him and shot him with 6 rockets from her shoulders. As the big fog cleared off she saw him perfectly fine hovering over a big crater. "Who...are you". "I'M BROLY THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAYIAN" broly said has he turned super sayian 2, double blasted on the each side of the head. Jenny flew as she grinded her feet on the floor for friction.

Jenny turned to her Ultra mode so did Tuck and stood him on each side. Jenny cracked her neck.

**EPIC FIGHT WITH A BADASS ENDING ENGAGED **

Tuck flew through him with sparks, but that didn't faze him, Jenny upper cut him and sliced him back and forward with her scythe... That did work. Broly laughingly grabbed them by the stomach then blasted them to a building with a Nuke sized explosion. While under the debris Jenny pigtails moved to call her friends for backup. Broly saw that and picked her up by the collar with 2 hands "So this tin can is calling for backup" then broly yanked out her pigtails one by one then blew them up. Then he laugh maniacally then back-flipped kicked her in the chin the blasted her from the sky.

Landed back down showering and in a pool of oil. Before Broly can do the same to Tuck Starfire and Blackfire hit him with metal beams which actually made him bend, but for 2 inches. Broly grabbed one from behind him and hit them both with it for miles. Broly flew up in the air and blasted everywhere he saw something standing and destroyed the whole town. Starfy had one eye open and was covering his bloody arm. "Come...get some.

In the snack bar

"The city seems in trouble... nah it's probably a chain reaction of gasoline stations blowing up" said Raion. Then they saw another dome sized expolsion. Damion turned to the waiter "Um, well be back if were not put it on my tab". They did a hyper to the city, when they got there he saw Broly holding Pan by the leg and punching her back "How were you able to beat Kakarot if you can't even put up a fight against me.

"Hey" said Raion as he tapped Broly on the shoulder and when broly turned around Raion upper cut him up in the air. Broly landed on a debris mountain "Finally somebody who knows how to have some fun" then he turned Super Sayian 3.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	4. Blood Fest 2: The Bleedenning

**BLOOD FEST 2  
**

_**LAST TIME ON THE ANIME CREW...**_

_**Broly ripped off Jennys' pigtails and destroys the whole city and Damion, Raion, and Luffy came back late to stop their friends.**_

_**NOW ON THE ANIME CREW...**_

"AHHHHH" said Raion as he lunged to Broly but broly grabbed his hands and kept kneeing him in the stomach until Raion back flipped kicked broly in the chin which let him go. The 3 charged at once Broly just stood their taking all the punches like a air was pushing. He grabbed Luffys' head while he blasted the other 2 away and tossed him next to starfire. Luffy looked next to him and saw her lying corpse face-planted into a sogging soil.

He saw her and his life changed like when Gohan saw andriod 16# die. His body was white and turned to his ultra mode.  
(Imagine Luffy nightmare mode surronded by his Full Haki mode with white tron outlines all over his body and he's on fire).

"You As***** get over here and die!" Luffy actually knocking him into the air and doing actual damage until he 420blazed it and did a "Gum Gum Red Hawk Elephant Baooka" and lost all of his energy. Luffy looked up and saw Broly hovering over him with atleast 3 scratches. "Well I'm dead good thing I'm num". As Broly was about to blast him in the X mark Damion flew in and Kneed his temple across the store.

Broly came back out and shot a blast, Damion dogded it, the blast went inside Raion claws and Raion slashed it back to Broly which did major damage. Damion flew in and scratched Broly across the face it made a mark but it didn't seem to hurt him. Broly punched Damion so that he turned around and ripped his wings off and blasted him in the face. As the blast was taking him away he thought, "Nothing can faze him the only thing that did was...".

Damion had a flashback when Raion shot the blast back at broly and it did hurt. "Raion come a got a idea.." When raion leaped to Damion, broly tried to attack him before he could go but Starfy punched broly back into the store with ultra mode. Broly Shot 6 blast and Starfy blocked it with his 6 tendrils. Then Broly shot the seventh one into the stomach and starfy body flew out. Then Tucker came aand went to his ultra mode.

Then Plasmo joined. The 3 kids fought for approximately 30 minutes until their bodies worn out and bruised.

Broly had Tucker dangling knocked out holding by his leg. Before he was out he saw the sun raise "The... " Tucker was knocked out. As Broly laughed maniacally he saw the sun turn green-ish "What?" he saw the sun rise out quickly but in turned out that it was just Damion holding a earth sized Brolys' blast above the ground. "It's easy to know what your blast is made of Broly... Raion now" Damion shot the blast then Raion went inside the blast and absorbed then blast into his claws. He went to Broly like a torpedo.

Broly tried to the put his hands forward the hold it but somebody holded his arms together. Broly looked behind him and saw Jenny with oil stains all over her and holes on her body holding his arms together and gave him a stare down. "Remember me mother******" Brolys' face was filled with fright as Raion came at his then slashed through his chest. There was a big explosion as big as a Dome and still getting bigger. Broly's body chunked away like how Majin Buu died.

The whole crew was lying in a circle laughing with blood, scratches, and bruises all over them "Yes!" said Damion, "That we won" said Raion, "No is that we don't have to pay the waiter".


	5. The Name of the Forgotten

**The Name of the Forgotten **

Luffy and Damion was walking home drunk, "Eh eh eh we've been friends for forever, but you never told me your full name you you... stinker.

"Well well i can't because my my father told me" he coughed "Thou shall not speak-if thy name or thou loved ones will be hurt". "I think that's a bunch of baloney say what ever you need to".

"Okay okay um... oh Diamond Defibrillator Dynasty!". "Best name... ever".

In Damion House

"Ahhhh daddy!" Damion heard Plasmo say. Jenny and Damion barged into his room and saw his the window opened. They looked out the window and saw and tiny lady carrying Plasmo away like luggage. "After HER!". Jenny and Luffy were hopping towards the lady while putting on their clothes.

"LUFFY, RAION ROUND UP THE PEOPLE AND FOLLOW THAT LADY" said Damion. They follow the lady to a tower that she teleported to. Then they opened the door and a little buff ninjas came out. Luffy, Raion and Damion walked in their and got out kung-fu by the ninjas. "I know one person who's great at kung-fu...Luffy to the cliff". They went to the cliff and fell off.

5 minutes later...

Damion and Luffy came back with Red and Blue, "Okay you guys take care of the ninjas while we get the lady". So Red kung fued them all and the rest had to parkour to the top. But Luffy and Damion got cut off from the rest because something green stopped them. IT risen from the ground and tried to split them in half with its heat.

"What is that" said Blackfire, "Bio...VenOMMMMM!" it said as it chased them down the stairs. Damion and Luffy went up ahead.

(Bio Venom is Venom from spiderman reincarnated into Acid).

When Damoin and Luffy got up their they got held to shackles from hands and feet against the railings on the top of the building. A witch appeared in front of them. "You see I'm gonna cut to the chase, I'm the one who made the friends you have now come here, but I sent you here because I had a uncontrolable urge to kill you, If Goku or Broly couldn't do it nobody can so I took the liberty to do it myself". She held Plasmo into the air "Starting with your off spring.

Back to the rest of the gang

They were trying to avoid Venoms hands, but it stook on to Raion and took it's body. Raion was trying to attack them ruthlessly, but the Venom flew off and attached to Tuck. He was shooting bullets everywhere. It hopped again to Starfy and you could imagine how that turned out. When it came to Jenny it pushed her knocked her head on the stairs which made a metal clanking sound which made it go crazy.

Tucker gasped "Jenny quickly fall down the stairs". "Dammit". She flew to the top and dived head first into the stairs. And when she got to the bottom she got all her grip back stood on her knees and aimed her missle shots, while Venom was out of control, Jenny shot the missiles and destroyed him. "Okay guys lets help the guys upstairs" said Pan. When they left the green splatters everywhere formed into one then roared.

Back on the roof

The witch had one hand on his head and one holding his legs together. Then she popped Plasmo head clean off like a bottle cap then threw his corpse into her boiling grease cauldron. "NOOOOOOOO" Damion was crying with the tears as big as a water balloon exploding. Luffy was watching him cry. "Can you at least give this man a Taco before doing that" said Luffy, then the witch snapped in a taco.

"RED SHE HAS THE LAST TACO ON EARTH", the whole tower shook and crumbled as Red bursted through the top of the tower incinerating the witch to get the Taco. The rest of the crew looked behind them and saw Acid Venom about to grab them, but the cauldron fell through the roof and dropped the boling grease on Venom which melted him. Everyone looked at Damion then back at Luffy, then Luffy told them the bad news.

Jenny and Damion were crying on the ambulence truck with a blue blanket over them. "I Couldn't stop her... it's my fault".


	6. The Start of a New Relationship

**(After this GET READY FOR THE 3RD SEASON, Also each time the bird interrupts it's covering the secret word)**

**The Start of a New Relationship **

3 months Later after the last episode...

Luffy and Damion climbed the top of a mountain and saw and big castle of with a skull on top. "Come on we need to get the 2 red and blue ruby rings for the BAKAAA" and bird interrupted Luffy.

Damion depression was so strong Luffy had to drag him along. "Are you still sad about Plasmo... HES GONE moping isn't gonna bring him back" Luffy said gruntingly as he was pulling Damions arm. When Luffy opened the door he saw a guiding system in front of the separate stairs.

"First...level...Ju-on's". They went up the right side of the stairs. "What the hell is a Ju-on". When they went to the first floor ladies who was crawling like a spider with their limbs backwards and her long bloody hair touching the floor was crawling from all angles all over the hallway. Luffy put on random gear from different sports. As he punched and kicked them away he said. "Touch down, goal, first second third and home plate, Batter up, Strike, and a Eagle". He red hawked the rest of them down.

"Come on to the 2nd floor" Damion had to limp their. "WE are off to the wizard the wonderful wizard of getting the rings for the BAWKAA" another bird interrupted Luffy. A bunch of Zombie tanks was about to tackle them. "We're gonna eat you" right then Damion step in front of the Luffy "How does eating zombies make you feel" said Damion.

"You see um... um... uh uh DADDY" the zombies went away. "How did you do that NEVER mind lets go".

There was a montage of Floors being passed by Damion making feel awkward or bad about themselves.

"Ah the 1894 floor felt like 2 seconds" said Luffy. So they went a floor with a maze of mirrors. On 1 mirror which reflected on all the other mirror's was Asura. They had to complete the maze to go to the other set of stairs.

**CHALLENGE MODE: ON**

Luffy went in yelling while every 3 seconds Asura kept punching him, After 17 punches Luffy started to move slower, and slower and slower. Until he was punched all over the place like a rag-doll . Damion walked after Luffy, but he dodged every blow that was thrown at him while still walking. He picked Luffy also while still dodging the attacks until they reached the stairs. Damion looked behind him his eyes grew big and said "Turbine Helium Wave" the force snapped half of the castle and blew it far away.

Luffy was still back on his feet "I sure... got him did I?". Damion had the tiniest smirk in the world "You sure did". They went to the 1997 floor the 3rd to last floor. It was a parkour area outside it, it said "Powers removed one must pass fairly".

**Montage and Music from Beyond Her Tomb**

Luffy kept missing the first jump, while Damion made it perfectly. Damion was cocky and kept doing the parkour over and over again to tease Luffy. Luffy grabbed his neck and tossed him to the door and Luffy went Jungle gym on the course. At the end he did a backflip and stuck the landing. "TRY TO DO THAT HA".

They walked to the 2nd last floor and it had a Puzzle that had the word Grip and a hand with a = sign. "Grip + A hand equals what" right then Luffy walked up next to = sign and punched it and a elevator opened. "It equals Fist". They went to the 1st floor. It was another witch but taller with Muscles and a man. "If you wish to fight me you have to take away a memory that happened within this year.

"Forget that" Luffy tackled him and started to fight him while Damion was in the corner in a fetal position. Luffy was getting wrecked due to the witches spells and when he had Luffy pinned and about to kill him. "Fine, but can you atleast take away my friends' memory from 3 months ago" said Luffy trying to look innocent. He did. Then Damion got up and ran towards him "Let go of my friend... PERIDOT PINCER" Damion move sliced him up in the sky which made it sunny again. They took the Red and Blue ruby rings and ran.

Luffy Gum Gum rocketed to their town Chapel.

All In Slow Motion

They crashed through the back of the chaple where the changing department was. They landed on the make-up which made them sweat and dust free. They went through a Racket of Tuxedos and the which had them wearing it and they flew to the front of the stand were Starfire and Jenny were in Gowns. They stuck the landing like nothing happened.

Slow Motion Over

Luffy put the Red ring on Starfires' finger and Damion put the Blue ring on Jenny finger. "If any sees why these 2 sets of couples should not get married...You shall now kiss the bride". They kissed and Luffy and Damion stook their hand out and put a thumbs up at each other. On the way out Pan and Tucker tossed hardened balls of rice at them. They were saying ouch on the way out.

**(THE HYPE FOR SEASON 3).**


End file.
